


Ready, Set, Sburb

by saturnineIlluminatus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 15:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturnineIlluminatus/pseuds/saturnineIlluminatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>is this... normal?<br/>am i supposed to feel this giddy before it even starts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Set, Sburb

this'll be risky, i know it.  
yet i'm still willing to risk everything for it.  
i'm standing at the start line,  
something bubbling within me.

is this... normal?  
am i supposed to feel this giddy before it even starts?

unsure of what to do,  
i frown,  
starting to get impatient,  
hopping up and down in my seat,  
dizzy and light headed.

picturing all the danger,  
picturing all the people,  
picturing all their smiles.

my cursor hovers over the icon.  
i'm eager to start the game.  
what game will this be?  
what will the controls be like?

foreknowledge will get me ready,  
But i'm not totally prepared.  
what if i lose?  
what if we lose?  
...no turning back now.

my palms get sweaty,  
and i'm waiting for the signal.

ready,  
set,  
sburb.

**Author's Note:**

> Some drabble from during class.  
> Fondly disregard.


End file.
